During the course of petroleum recovery operations that include the use of steerable tools, it is often useful to determine the drilling direction with respect to magnetic North. Unfortunately, the orientation of the steering assembly, which is ideally fixed in relation to the borehole, can suffer from housing roll (e.g., slippage within the borehole) that operates to reduce the accuracy of tool face location mechanisms.